This invention relates to headwear, specifically to an improved mechanism for achieving multiple headwear assembly appearances. Headwear has been utilized for thousands of years for protection from the sun and in more recent years, for fashion statements. Present day consumers are often looking for variety in and cost effectiveness of their selection of headwear, which has lead to many variations of the traditional baseball cap and other types of headwear., The present invention allows purchasers to utilize several different headwear assembly appearances with the purchase of only one headwear assembly, while still preserving the functionality of a headwear garment.
Traditional baseball caps and other types of traditional headwear were manufactured with one crown assembly, one visor, and one size adjustment mechanisms sewn together and utilized for protection (Harrison O""Brienxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 911,126 and Pachnerxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 911,432 ). Previous patents have addressed the novelty issue of recent baseball caps by providing interchangeable insignia patches of sports team logos (Tapiaxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,726 and 5,070,545), as well as displaying a drawing of a human face with moveable parts (Crowderxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,847) Many caps now have detachable components and are also used for decorative purposes, as highlighted by the following patents: Alexander""s Cap with a Removable and Reversible Visor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,246), De La Torre""s Three-in-one transformation hats, (U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,270), Sherman""s Reversible Hat Assembly (U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,277), Garza""s Reversible and Size Adjustable Hat (U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,740) and Davis"" Cap with Adjustable and Interchangeable Visor Attachments (U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,935).
The present invention overcomes limitations of prior art caps by providing a headwear assembly that includes both a reversible crown assembly and the choice of a single or dual detachable and reversible visor assembly, which is attached to said reversible crown assembly. The dual visor assembly, consisting of one large visor and one smaller connected to the said reversible crown assembly of a headwear assembly, allows the smaller visor the ability to be flipped up. This invention also overcomes limitations of prior art caps by providing four or more major surfaces via screenprinting, embroidery or another similar process for displaying logos, advertisement, sports team emblems or the like without the complexity of using an interchangeable method for displaying said insignias, and thus creating four or more headwear assemblies with one product purchase. In addition, this invention also allows for separate cleaning or replacement of said detachable and reversible single or dual visor assembly or said reversible crown assembly as well as purchase of additional headwear assemblies for mix and match at the wearer""s discretion.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved headwear assembly that includes two reversible crown displays and two detachable and reversible single or dual visor displays that can be worn interchangeably to create multiple looks with one product purchase, and enhanced by purchasing additional said reversible single or dual visor assembly or said reversible crown assembly in order to mix and match.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved headwear assembly which is readily modified to utilize various colors, fabrics and insignias on the two reversible crown displays and the two detachable and reversible single or dual visor displays, thus creating multiple looks with one product purchase and enhanced by purchasing additional visor or crown treatments in order to mix and match.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved headwear assembly that is readily modified where the exposed crown side can be displayed with one of the two different single or dual visor sides and then the non-exposed crown side can be turned over to the prominent position and displayed with one of the two different single or dual visor sides. This process can be achieved via attachment mechanisms such as hook and loop fasteners, snaps or other attachment assemblies.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved headwear assembly that includes detachable and reversible single or dual visor assembly which is attached to the front portion of said reversible crown assembly with or without a prong buckle size adjuster in the back of the cap.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved headwear assembly which is readily modified to utilize various colors, fabrics and insignias on said detachable and reversible single or dual visor assembly which is connected at the front portion of said reversible crown assembly, as well as on said reversible crown assembly, whether or not said detachable and reversible single or dual visor assembly is worn in the normal or flipped up position.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved headwear assembly that is readily modified where the top visor of the dual visor assembly, which is attached to front portion of said reversible crown assembly, is turned to the flipped up position.
Finally, it is another object of the invention to provide an improved headwear assembly, which is comfortable to wear, looks similar to conventional headwear products, is assembled similarly to conventional headwear products, which allows for multiple looks with one product purchase and enhances manufacturing techniques and breathes even more creativity into the headwear industry.
Briefly described according to a preferred embodiment, the present invention consists of a headwear assembly, otherwise of a traditional design, with a reversible crown assembly and detachable and reversible single or dual visor assembly, using a method of detaching and reversing the crown and visor assemblies with hook and loop fasteners, snaps or another attachment mechanism, with or without size adjustment mechanisms in the posterior of the cap, to accommodate a variety of head sizes.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention include:
(a) an innovative product which merchandises well in the retail sector and lends itself to commercial success;
(b) allows the invention to be used on different types of headwear such as baseball-style caps, sunvisors and kerchief,
(c) the ability to utilize different garments increases marketability of the garments and increases sales of similar products such as reversible bags and reversible jackets;
(d) allows for definitive fashion statement while the consumer supports his/her favorite colors or insignias;
(e) said invention is easy to wear and easy to convert to another look;
(f) mirrors some traditional headwear garments yet revolutionizes the way traditional headwear garments will be worn;
(g) provides a cost effective garment for the consumer whereas he/she can obtain multiple fashion statements with one purchase at about the same cost of traditional headwear garments. Further objects and advantages of my invention will become evident from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.